cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Josh McCloud
Joshua Edwards McCloud (born February 8th, 1992) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to World Triumphant Wrestling, Golden Coast Wrestling, Big Apple Wrestling and WEDF NXT as referee. In wrestling, Josh McCloud has held the EDF Showtime Championship and the WTW Tag Team Championships with James Blazer. Early Life Josh McCloud was born on February 8th, 1992 to Tre & Kelly Edwards in Miami, Florida. However, due to being given away at 2 years old, he was given to Joel & Kristina McCloud. McCloud decided to keep his birth last name as his middle name. He used it under his name in the independent league. Current Wrestling Leauges 'WEDF 2015-Present' On May 11th, Josh was announced as a referee for WEDF's developmental territory, NXT. 'World Triumphant Wrestling 2012-Present' Debut, Renegade Killers and Tag Title Reign McCloud signed a contract to be apart of WTW in September 2012. McCloud made his debut in WTW when he lost to Chris Corre in a webmatch. McCloud had faced and lost to Cody Rhodes on the first episode of WTW Beatdown in the pre-show. The match was meant to be aired, but never had the chance. On episode 3 of Beatdown, Josh was placed in a rematch against Rhodes after Rhodes claimed to be "robbed" of a victory the week eariler when he lost to James Blazer via roll-up. Rhodes also stated he's "Going to take all my anger on this jobber, new-comer, McCloud. After tonight, we'll see who has the real 'Skillz'". During the match Cody tried to hit McCloud with a steel chair and McCloud reversed the attacked into a roll-up and McCloud was able to go over with his first victory in WTW. At the cpv, Canadian Invasion, McCloud was scheduled to be in Blazer's corner for his 15-Minute Iron Man Match. However, due to some tweets McCloud sent out before the match, Cody had shown them to WTW Management, Cody then said that WTW Management had declared McCloud "Unstable" amd banned from ringside, and if he attacked Cody at all between then and their next match, both McCloud and Blazer would be suspended indefinitely from WTW. At Final Verdict, McCloud and James Blazer defeated Cody Rhodes and Nate Farron to win the vacant WTW At WTW Do or Die, McCloud and Blazer would sucessfully defend their titles against Michael Greengrich and Erik McGregor; The New Wrecking Crew. Heel Turn and Intercontinental Championship At WTW Blood Ties, McCloud and Blazer were in a match defending their titles against The New Wrecking Crew once again. Blazer was closing in to hit the detour on McGregor when McCloud came in the ring and hit the End Game on Blazer and told McGregor to pin him. This would turn McCloud heel in the process. 'Big Apple Wrestling 2014-Present' McCloud signed with the BAW roster on April 14th, 2014. He plans to make his debut when the show does. Former/Defunct Leagues 'Battle Zone '2012-2013 The leauge that was brought up by the original owner of the defunct leauge, WCW, McCloud's former affiliate. McCloud was signed by the owner on November 27th, 2012. Unfortunately, the league shut down before McCloud could make his debut. 'Elite Dynasty Federation 2012-2015' McCloud made his EDF debut on the live Christmas Special recorded late Christmas night. There was a tournament for the new EDF Midcard title. McCloud started off in the 1st round in a match against Andrew Hunter, in wihich we was able to go over. In the semi-finals, McCloud was up against his long time friend and trainer, Chris Corre, who has been in EDF for a while. McCloud was able to go over in the match. Some might say Corre jobbed to McCloud that night. McCloud made it to the finals, in the match he faced Michael Greengrich, in a steel cage match. After a hard-fought battle, Greengrich was able to bust McCloud wide open and that was the end of the match in which Greengrich went over. The next episode of Showtime McCloud challenged Greengrich to a first blood match for the title. In which McCloud was able to go over, winning his first championship in CAW. Shortly after this, EDF would close, and Gage would be signed to its succesor league, Golden Coast Wrestling. Shortly after this, EDF would close, and McCloud would be signed to its successor league, Golden Coast Wrestling. Special Apperances Nightmare Before Christmas Josh McCloud lost to Cody Rhodes in a tables match at Nightmare Before Christmas Personal Life McCloud is of Polish, British, and Swedish decent, he is right-handed, and is often described as child-like when out with friends. In 2013, McCloud came out as an "accident". Which means his parents didn't want to have him, which is why they gave him away at 2 years. He said that it's something he was always scared to get the word out because he felt it was just "not important". However, to his suprise, he recieve much support from friends and fans. Ever since, McCloud has been really easy with the topic and not sensitive on it at all. Outside of kayfabe, McCloud is friend with Nate Farron, Gage Grayson, James Blazer, Smokey, Lemarcus Carter, and Tyler King. In Wrestling 'Finishing Moves' *'Spike Piledriver '(2014-2015) (Special Rare Move/Often hit on concrete by Announce Table) *'Arm-Trapped Cross-Legged STF '(2014-Present) *'End Game' (Sheerdrop FIsherman Brainbuster) (2014-Present) *Cloud Nine (2012-2014) (Modified Fisherman Suplex) *Heaven's Gate (2012-2014) 'Signature Moves' *'Spear '(2015-Present) *'Avada Kedavra '(Corner Superkick w/ opponet on knees) '(2015-Present) *Pumphandle Slam (2012-2015) *Drive-By Kick (2012-2015) '(Used as regular move after that) Allies: ''' '''Universal: * James Blazer (Personal Friend; Trainer; Renegade Killers partner) (2012-Present) * Chris Corre (2012-2013) Rivals: WTW * Cody Rhodes (2012-2013) (2014) * Nate Farron (2014) * Michael Greengrich (2014) * Erik McGregor (2014) * Daniel Bryan (2014) * James Blazer (2014) * The Miz (2014-2015) * The Rock (2015) * John Cena (2015-Present) EDF *Michael Greengrich (2012-2013) Nicknames: * Skillz '(2012-2013) * '''The Renegade Killer '(2014-Present) 'Entrance Themes: ' *"Young" by Hollywood Undead (2012-2014) (1st WTW Theme) *"Run" by Day of Fire (2012-2013) (1st EDF Theme) *"Eye On It" by Tobymac (2014-Present) (Renegade Killers Theme w/ James Blazer) *"Unstoppable" by Charm City Devils (2013-2015) (2nd EDF/GCW Theme) *"Hate Me" by Saliva (2014-2015) *"Time to Shine" by Saliva (2015-Present)' Championships and Accomplishments Elite Dynasty Federation *EDF Showtime Championship (1x) World Triumphant Wrestling *WTW Tag Team Championship (1x) - with James Blazer *WTW Intercontinental Championship (1x) *WTW Championship (1x) '(Current)''' *First Triple Crown Champion Category:Work In Progress Category:WTW Category:EDF Category:BAW Category:WEDF Category:Referee Category:Commentator Category:WAF